My life on Erinn
by DW Dezmond
Summary: A story about a struggling young girl by the name of, Kaito. Kaito has no one to guide her in her life of misery but her, Aunt Dilys. Will she ever make friends? Will Kaito find love? What will happen to her future? Read, find out, and ENJOY!
1. My life as of now

Hello! This is just a story from the MMORPG game "Mabinogi" One of the most awesome sauce games in the intire internet series! If you play add me :D (Kaito99 Mari server) I reall hope all you Mabi fans, and soon to Mabi fans enjoy my chapters^^ More to come! LOVE PEACE AND CHICKEN GREESE!- Kaito KadaKashi~ Characters used:(Aunt) Dilys(My character) KaitoPriest MevenFormor child, TrionaGoddess MorrighanThe Dark Lord

DISCLAIMER: I unfortunately don't own this game Mabinogi. =( DevCat does by Nexon. THANK YOU NEXON!:DD ( I love you )

* * *

It was a nice shiney day in Tir, where I lived with the only real blood relation to my family, Aunt Dilys. She didn't believe in magic, or vilence..Thus why she was the Tir Chonaills owner of the "Healer house". She believed that the Goddess made it possible for us to die, and then be reborned;if we led a good ,respectful life. NOT to be fighting carelessly, and using Magic, for vilence, insted of for the good.

"Kaito, I need you to go to Deians acre, and gather up some supplies. Such as wool, from the sheep, please." She handed me a coin bag, with around..100G in it. "When your done sheering the sheep, please do me the favor of, handing Deian a coin for every sheep you sheered. Then, when your all finished, you may go to Malcolm's shop, and ask him to use his loom. Then you will make the cloth,so I'll have the materials so I can make more bandages." And ofcourse..I did what I was told..Never talk back to Aunt Dilys, she ment well, and she was a nice lady, ofcourse she was a nice lady, but..if you do something sour towards Aunt Dilys, you can find yourself sleeping outside with the graveyard stones.

One day Dilys, made me go to church with her, on a early Imbolic morning. She made me dress in my Imbolic best..I wore a long blue Edekai Priest dress;the long thick shawl a deep blue, along with the inner sleeves. I wasn't to fancy about going to the church but..Nonetheless, I went. The thing I hated the most, was Meven. It wasn't the fact that he was a Priest, or that he constantly pesterd me about not being saved, or constantly asking "Have you spoke to the Goddess Morrighan for guidance, my daughter, Kaito?" He also asked just to much! It was annoying.. But again, nonetheless I went anyway, for Aunt Dilys sake.

But..it wasn't that Meven was always pestering me. It was him..him self.  
One day, I went outside to feed the hens, and I was walking around back, and I heard curious talking, so..I peek over the side of the back of the church, JUST enough to peek and see, along with hear things perfectly. It was Meven and Triona, he had her pinned to the back of the stained glass windows of 'Holyness' and he was coressing her cheeks feircefully. You could tell that the young girl wanted none of it."You stole eggs from the hens, didn't you,Triona?" He conintued you to speak to her in his awful, so called godly words, that sount more demonic then godly. He grabbed ahold of her chin, grasping her cheeks tightly, makeing her whince in pain.

I specificly rememberd him saying.."Dear Almighty Morrighan, watch over Triona, in the glory of her unholy disease." He repeated over and over again. "Priest Meven get the hell off of me, Please! Stop! Or I'll scream! I'll scream I say! You make me sick!" Triona spoke aloud with tears trying to escape her beautiful red eyes. Priest Meven now grew angry, grabbing ahold of her hair,and yanking her down to her knees, and throwing her to the ground. "ALMIGHTY MORRIGHAN! Triona is forceing this demonic hate into her heart!She has been caught a theif! It's being caused by the unholy feend, The Dark lord! Mighy Morrighan, he has sewn her eyes towards your love, shut! Trying to make your love, to kill her from within!...Yes..yes almighty Morrighan..I will..I will do so!"

Triona began to cry fiercefully, as Meven yanked her back up to her cut,green stained knees. He started heading my way so I ran inside the church, dashing my way to my seat. Aunt Dilys questioned where I had been. "THIS WORK IS OF THE DEVIL, THE DARK LORRD!" Meven said breaking the door yanking Triona along with her. Young girls and boys around my age, began to feel frightend for Triona, we stood their motionless, with a gaped mouth. "The almighty Morrighan spoke to me!" He said as he threw Triona to the ground. "Tonight! at 7:30pm when the darkness starts to gleam over Errin, we must burn her at the stake!" Triona's eyes grew large as tears started to flow from her glowing eyes. Me and the other children were now beginning to fear for Triona. "She has met the devil! And she has made a deal for it!To no longer love Morrighan. The goddess. The lord. THE SAVIOUR! We MUST burn her at once!" Older women and men in the crowd smiled wide, standing and clapping. "Does my children agree with the Looord Morrighans decision!" "YEY!" They crowd went fierce, and started protesting about the devils child, Triona. Dilys did NOT like this decision whatsoever..

7:20 past by, and I ran to the church, where Triona was being held. I snuck in, trying my best to not be spotted.I dashed in to the room where she had been. "Triona..." I whisperd. "..Triona!.." "..He- Hello..?.." She spoke nervously. "Triona..what happened?.." Triona came out of the fetal position, and began to sob once more. "Pr-Preist..M-M-Mevan..C-caught me st-stealing eggs from the yar-d.." Triona whisperd through her chockeing studders.

"Triona!My dear..It's time..!" Meven said storming in. I jumped and hid in the creases of the chairs. "Now..My dear.." Meven said. "I will you give you one last chance..I could save your life, and call of the burn..if you.." Meven leaned in to touch her face but she flinched and turned her face. "-give me something..in..return" He purred from his disgusting lips. His words made me flinch my self..my blood beginning to boal inside of me.. Triona did nothing but spit in his face.."I'd rather die, then be in the presence of you, for one more minute!" She yelled glaring at him, before slaping him across the face one hard time, leaveing a small hand print, gleaming red, and hot. He did nothing but stand up. "Then may you burn in hell..You rotten deceitful excuse for a child , you!"

He said grabing her by her hair, and tossing her at the door, before he wrapped rope around her hands and shoving her out the door.. I could do nothing..I could say nothing..'Aunt Dilys..Yes! She'll know what to do!' I thought to my self before I ran home..Ran as fast as I can back to Aunt Dilys. "Aunt Dilys!" I screamed panting. "Aunt Dilys! W have to do something!" I said tears coming from the corner of my eyes. "Their going to kill her! Burn her at the stake! Like a show!..A show Aunt Dilys!" Aunt Dilys formed a lump in her throat. "There is nothing I can do, child..I'm sorry.." "But Aunt Dilys! Please-" I said before I was cut of f by her trembiling voice. "Kaito! I told you.." She bagan to cry. "There is absolutely Nothing I can do or that child..I am sorry..!" My tears stopped, and stormed off to my room, slamming the door behind me, making Aunt Dilys winced at the sound, and went to her room, to pray for Triona..As I layed on my side facing the wall I began thinkin about the past..When I saw my mother and father, and older brother Jin, be killed.

Minutes passed by..And I hear it..My eyes flung open and my heart began to race. You could hear it..Hear the fire..Hear the cheering...Hear the screams of the young Fomor I once..Triona.. My lip's began to quivver, as I flinched at every inch of noise and sound I heard from outside..Her screams growing louder, the cheering dimming, and my heart seeming to fade..Fade far, far away..My eyes turned blood shot, and I screamed as loud as I could, crying my heart out, standing up and finding anything I could possibly grab onto, and throw it at the wall. Lamps, picture frams, pefume bottles, everything and anything I could get my hands on, breaking, crashing, shuttering on the floor and wall. The screaming from outside got lower..and all I remember hearing was.."Rauri..Help me.." And the voice died down.

The cheers disapeard..And the 14 year old, warm Peach haired, crimson red eyed, pale, freckled face skin..who I once knew..Triona..was dead..I dropped to my knees and began to cry softly in my hands..Making a vow to myself to never let anyone in my life that I cared for, in my intire life, to be let hurt..EVER again.. I fell to my side,fallowed by my back..my body sprawled across the bedroom floor...drifting myself to sleep..

'Goodnight..Triona..'

* * *

**Poor Girl!D: I feel so sorry for Triona :C Well..Either way she dies..xD So..Yeah..this is just my first chapter..And I've been playing Mabinogi for nearly 4 years now! So..I have many..MANY chapters to come. :P My life in Errin has a few ficional actions..well...more then a FEW but..most of it is of my past that I have had with myself, friends, family, past relastion ships, and the love of my life, Kitty :P Soo Yeah. I really hope you all enjoy my story!^^ Rate an review!:D ARIGATO!**  
**LOVE PEACE AND _CHICKEN_ GREASE!**

~Kaito KadaKashi~


	2. Addicted

_After the dredful death of Kaitos best friend Triona, Kaito has chosen to take a bad path in her life, she became to start hearing voices, and losing her saneity soon, and fast. Kaito has made a vow to the goddess, to never let anyone she loves or cares for to ever be hurt, or be in any dangerous postion, again._

Characters used:(Aunt) Dilys ,(My character) Kaito, (my best friend) Sunstar

DISCLAIMER: I unfortunately don't own this game Mabinogi. =( DevCat does by Nexon. THANK YOU (I love you)

* * *

One late night, Kaito walked outside and got bored of the view of the wild foxes. She decided to go behind her Aunts home office, healer house, and sit next to the large tree. She sat next to it with her back against it, as she looked up and glared into the endless night sky of Erinn. She liked being with the tree. The tree never did anything , accept drop a leaf, or branch or two. But even that was very often. But..the one thing the tree loved to do..Was let its limbs, flow, and float with the brisk cold, night breeze. The sound of the old leafs ruffling in the wind, soothed Kaito. It's like the tree was talking to her, speaking in their own tree like ways of saying things. Almost as if their saying "Nice weather we having, Ay Kaito?" Kaito didn't know what the trees were thinking, or..really even care..All she knew is she needed someone, or something to talk to. And if that meant she was going to be forced to talk to a tree, then well..By god she was going to talk to a damn tree.

Almost halfway through the year, Kaito starts to notice that there's not very many children in Tir Chonaill. Well..I mean there is, but..it's always at night, unless it's on the weekends. She got bored of not seeing the children fighting about who's more powerful, Rauri, Tarlach, Alexina, Or Mari. This was the constant battle between children. 'Look Alex! I'm Rauri. I will slay the Dark Lord!' ' Johnny! Stop it! Your scaring me, I'm going to tell Momma..And give me back my Dollie!' Younger children are always the annoying but I didn't mind to much. They were cute, and good company. Or just to talk to, sometimes..  
One day when I got really bored and Aunt Dilys wasn't in much need of anything, I walked down the road, to see a bunch of children playing on the town Square, so..I turned to one of the kids. "Say..I noticed that it gets awfully quite here at night..do you know why that is?" I asked a child I wouldn't normaly talk to. She looked..snotty..ya know? "Uhm..Kids like me are in school..Duh?" The girl snickered before flipping her hair behind her left shoulder, and trotted off with her ugly white cat.

School..? I have never heard of it..But the world school, just seamed to roll off your toung..School..school..schoooool..  
I decided to go to Duncan, since he was like a Human library, he knows everything, about anything..unless I asked him why it was my parents had to die, then he didn't know..I fallowed the cement trail, leading up to Duncan's house. Duncan, as always, was in Lala~ land, but I approached him carelessly anyway. "Duncan" I asked, him flinching, indicating me that he must have been day dreaming about when he was Tir Chonaills, towns guard. "Yes my dear child, Kaito?" I gave him a small smile. "Duncan..what's a school" He blinked twice and cocked his head to the right. "A school, is a place where you learn things, such as ways to speak..math..Erinn history..?" I had never heard of such things, but I did know how to count, I had to since I worked with Aunt Dilys

Hmm..I walked home thinking about what school is, and how the kids would act there. I began to trot, thinking maybe I woul be abl o go to school one day. I walked home, and opened the door. "Aunt Dilys! I'm home!" I shouted. Aunt Dilys ran own the stairs 'SHHH!' ing me. "..Kaito! You must be silent, we have a patient. She's very young, and very wounded. So she needs as much sleep as she can to get her strength back!" I coverd my mouth. "Sorry.." I mumbled..She sighed and shook her head. "So.." Dilys spoke not knowing what to ask. "Aunt Dilys, can I go to school?" I blurted out. Aunt Dilys just stood there, blinked twice, and squinted her right eye. "How..?" She asked puzzled. "Well..Cheif Duncan told me it was a place for children to go to, to learn of life experiences, and math, and they even have something called 'Erinn' history!" She shook her head. "No..I know what 'school' is, I ment how on earth would you come up with enough gold to be able to afford things for school? A uniform? Books? Gold for feild trips, ect?" I didn't know you needed so much for school..or that it would cost alot of gold.." Don't press your luck sweetie..People who go to school, are usually very wealthy and very intelligent. You don't have enough mind power to be able to do such a thing." She scoffed before heading to her room, before she lied down on her small bed. *Sigh* I got very bored with standing there not doing anything, FAST.

'Hmm..I wondered what the girl looked like..' I thought before I started stepping up the stairs, slowly trying not to disturb Dilys. I peeked my head over the railing, but I couldn't see anything because the Room divider curtains were in the way. So..I snuck up even quieter then before. I slowly approached the bed, and opened the curtain slightly to see the sleeping child on the bed. Well..I couldn't really see her, because her head was coverd in bandages along with the rest of her body but..Yeah..I didn't want to desturb her so I started to turn around.."H-hello...?" I heard a sad hoarse voice coming from the bed. "er..Sorry! I didn't mean to wake you..I'll just be going now.." She grabbed my sleeve before I could leave. "Dont..go..I would really like some company.." She said smiling. I didn't know her at all but..I stayed and sat on the chair next to her. She began to sit up which made me worry. "So..What's your name?" She spoke gracefully and peacefully. "Oh..uh..I'm Kaito" I said cheerfully. "Kaito..what a beautiful name" She said unwrapping her head bandage. "UGH!" I said holding my hands out nervously, cause..I didn't want to see a jacked up face! [ D: ] "M..Maybe you really shouldn't do that.." I studderd. She just laughed. "Nurse Dilys said I could take it off when I was feeling better." She said ripping it off her head.

'Woah..' I thought to my self. Her long black hair dropped down from the bandage. Like..Something you would see from a Drama act, down at town square. Her beautiful red eyes seamed to blaze like fire, riseing from a log. She had large calm like eyes, that made people just forget about that fact that..She really had other features on her face as well! She had round cheeks, but, not like..fat or even chubby just, round. With high cheekbones that complemented her long smokey black hair. Her smile was small but full. Her complection tan yet..pale. Not like, orange, or white, but somewhere in the middle of peach and apricot. She..was..beautiful! She held her hand out smileing. "It's very nice to meet you.." I spoke nervously while shaking her hand. "How..how old are you?" I asked palitely. She rose up and striked a small pose, while battering her eyelashes. "How old do I look?" She pouted. I just giggled. "Uhm..I dunno..15?" I awnserd blankly. She nodded sweetly. "And you..?" I had to think about it for a minute..I never had a birthday party. So..Well..I was 10 when my parents died..so..That was 4 years ago..so.. "I guess I'm 14." I spoke blankly again. She smiled. " Cool! " She said sweetly. "So..what's your name?" I asked quietly. She smirked, and looked around. "If I tell you..do you promise not to tell a soul?" I think she was messing with me because everyone has to have a name. "Uh sure" She nodded her head. "SunStar." She smiled wide. "Don't tell anyone though. My mother named me Eclipsa, but..it just sounds weird..I go by Eclipsa but 'my' name is SunStar." She said quitely.

Hours passed by, talking about school, our familys, weird people, how hot Rauri was, and how Rian and Rauri would make an awesome 'Forbiddin love' story and laughing together. Soon she passed out, and I just watched her sleep, she was beautiful so restless, and harmless. I walked down to my room, Dilys still sleeping. So I snuck to into the small cooking area, to look into our small cabnet, to see what was available to eat. Ew..That doesn't even look edible..Ramen, no.. Mushrooms! GROSS..we don't have anythin- Whats that...a bottle? Hmm , I lifted it up to see it wide and short, but full of liquid. It smelt like nothing at all, but it was sort of cool feeling, so I poped the top of and took a sip of it. Eckk..It was kind of strong..it burnt the back of your throat..Eh..'screw it..' I thought as I took a big gulp of it, while walking to my room with it. I drunk the whole bottle in less then 10 minutes, and lied down and fell asleep in less than 5 minutes, thinking about school.

* * *

~THE NEXT MORNING~

* * *

I woke up, and hid the bottle under my bed and walked into the hallway, to see Aunt Dilys, looking through the cabinet I was at last night. "All hell..!" I walked up to Dilys and sat on the stool next to the table and proped my head up with my hand. "Whats wrong Aunt Dilys..?" I asked yawning. "Kaito..have you seen a large wide bottle? It has a gold trimming on it, and I need it to put on the patients wounds." 'Oh crap..I thought' "It's whiskey..it helps the wounds heal..." She went on.. and on..and on...GOD she was starting to get anoyeing.."I haven't seen it Aunt Dilys..sorry.." She sighed and went to her room , and came out with another bag of gold, and a piece of paper. She bagan to write down things on the list that she would need from town. I went to my room and got dressed and hid the bottle deep under my bed, so she couldn't find it. I stumbled out, trying to put my old leather shoes on. "Here." Spoke blankly handing me the list and the bag. "I need you to get all this on the list. And whatever gold is left over, you can start saving up for school." She said smileing. I smile, nodded, and ran up stairs. I opened the curtain, and Sunstar was laying there reading book. "Oh, hi Kaito" She said. I held the list in the air. "I'm headed to town, you want or need anything?" She began to think about, and her mouth gaped. "You know what I would LOVE? A new book to read!" She said happily. "Sure!" I said smiling, while closing my eyes, and dashing down the stairs, waving everyone off from hind me. "I'll be back later!"

I walked into town, glaring down at the list, standing at the large tree next to the bank. 'Hmm.. Great..MORE nasty Mushrooms to add to the house. Uhm..Bread..bandage materials..whiskey..a new book for Sunstar...hm- Wait, what? Whiskey? Shweeeet.' I thought to myself while walking to the Food store, and got the mushrooms and bread. Then walked to Malcolm's and got more materials, walked to Duncans, and got 2 bottles of whiskey like, Dilys had asked for on the list. 'Hmm..That comes down to a total of.. 503 gold pieces.' I gather Dilys things and put them in my bag. 'Lets see..I have about...900 gold pieces left..shweet!' I started heading down the Noras Inn, to pick up a book for Sunstar.. Hmm..I'll get that too..Maybe she'll like it. [ :D ] I bought them and put them in my bag also. Now I have..427g left..I walked back to Duncans..and boaght 5 more whiskey bottles. And STILL had 201g pieces left! SHWEEEET! I put everything in my bag, and ran home. I slowly opened the door, and snuck in quitely. I could hear voices coming from upstairs, which ment Aunt Dilys was with Sunstar. SHWEEET. So I ran to my room quietly and put my bag of goods under my bed, so she wouldn't find them. I came back into the walkway, and opened and closed the door hard, so she heard me. She came down the stairs, and handed her, the bag of things she requested. She smiled and put everything away. I walked up the stairs, to Sunstar, and opened the curtain, and handed her the book she wanted. She smiled and hugged the book. "Thank you Kaito!" I returned the smiling favor, and told her to close her eyes. She did so, and I got into my bag and pulled out a huge fluffy, cat stuffed animal. She held it in her arms, and told me how much she loved it, and hugged it many times, before setting it next to her, and began to read the book. I walked down stairs and went to my room, to take my leather shoes off, and put my gold bag away.

It became time to sleep, and after a late night of hanging out with Sunstar, I went to my room and layed on my bed, sprawled out on it, from a long hard day. I shook my knee and foot from boredom. I blinked and bent over to look under my bed and grabbed out a bottle out of the bag, and put the rest away. Shweeet. I took big sips of it, and began to dream of school yet again. I put the rest of the bottle under my bed and blew my lamp out and went to sleep.

After a week of drinking, my bottles became empty, and I grew hungry for them. Like..I had to have them, be able to drink them. More..and more..and more...

'Wait..have I become..._addicted_ ..?'

* * *

**OH DANG! She's become..ADDICTED!GASP! Oouu shes become an alchoholic! OH DANG! Hey well.. Kaitos new best friend Sunstar came into the story, wooooot!:D Awesome! Well..I hope you all like it! The other chapter I might even post on later on tonight XP depends if I'm not to busy playing Mabinogi!XD Anyway..Rate and reveiw!:D ARIGATO!**

LOVE PEACE AND _CHICKEN _GREASE!

~Kaito KadaKashi~

Characters used:(Aunt) Dilys(My character) Kaito


	3. A New beginning

DISCLAIMER: I unfortunately don't own this game Mabinogi. =( DevCat does by Nexon. THANK YOU  
NEXON!:DD ( I love you )

* * *

The next couple of weeks grew hard, but Kaito managed to get her alchohal elsewhere. It took a LOT of hard work but she finaly maneged to go on with life.

Sunstar grew better and didn't need to be in health care anymore. But, that didn't stop the two girls from seeing each other. Over the past 3 months, one of Dilys patients was so ill, and contagious, that I was told to stay out of the house for 4 long days! But..sadly..over the next 4 weeks..Aunt Dilys grew very ill and died..She left a note on my bed, saying. "Kaito my dear, I know that ever since you've lived here, with me..We never grew close..I guess I wasn't a real Aunt because, I didn't really know how to handle kids, for I never had any of my own. For that, I ask for your forgivness. I love you very much, though I never told you..And with this, I hope your able to go to school with, and have a wonderfull life, making lots of new friends, and adventures your always talking about. I'm sorry I won't be able to give this letter to you but..Please never take the path in life that sters you towards trouble, okay..? Goodbye my dear, Kaito. -Love Aunt Dilys."

I couldn't cry after I read that, and I could do nothing more then hold the note in my hand.. I looked on my bad to find a huge box of something. It was really heavy and pulled out my small sheer knife, and cut the tape off of it. I open it up to find, yet another note. Here it said.."Kaito, this is everything I own, that is of value, I wanted you to have it." I continued to look through the box, there was lots of clothes, that would be worth selling. There was big backpack that wasn't heavy, but was loaded with my clothes, medical supplys. On the very bottom was 4 large bags of money..It seamed to have around 40k in it all together, it wasn't ALOT but it wasn't a little either..I went to close the box, and I found a envelope, and I slowly opened it. Finding a picture...of me and my family..

I couldn't be in this house anymore, I took everything I needed and could carry, and put it all in 2 big backpacks. I carried one on my back, and held onto another. I walked outside to have Sunstar waiting for me on a horse. I smiled and she took a bag and put it on her horse, and led me up. "Where are we going, Sunny?" I asked Sunstar fiddling with her hair. "We're going to this address.." Sunstar said handing me a note with a address that wrote 'Mabinogi Highschool. 0011 Dunbe BLV. Dunbarton, Erinn.' "Highschool..?School? WE'RE GOING TO A SCHOOL!" I shouted out, when it was saposed to be in my mind. Sunstar turned towards me and smiled. "Yep! We might have enough to both get in!" We both nodded our heads happily, and she snapped a wrist of her hand, and yelled out. "HeYAH, Yummy, HeYAH!" We dashed down the roads of Tir, both promiseing to never return to such a place.

* * *

''_I was only 10 when it happend..._"  
-8,9...10!..Ready or not Jin, here I come!' I spoke running through the backyard, feeling so happy and free..'I'm gunna getcha Jiiiin!' I smiled everytime I spoke those words. I ran through the front yard, the back yard, through the cows pen, and chcked the horse stalls. 'jiiiin..? Where are youuu?' I repeated, the words poring from my lips. I grew tired of running..I walked into the house to look for him 'j-jin..where have you gone..?' I walked into the kitchen, nothing..The bathroom? Nothing..he wasn't in our room..I walked through the hallway.."Pl-please..don't touch her" I could hear my mother speaking from the living room..it wasn't out mother usally spoke..'mama..?' I whisperd to myself, slowly inching closer and closer to the living room. I heard someone walking towards me, so I got scared and hid in the closet, that went through the hallway, to the livingroom. I could see my mama..my papa..and my Jin. 'Ma-' My words were cut short from a exscrushateing site. Tears started to flow off my face, and I coverd my mouth so no one could hear me. "RIAN!..no no no..." My mouther screamed and my tears soon begame waterfalls, streaming off of a cliff.

I couldn't breath, I was muffling myself, but I didn't have anyother choice. My mother..Beautiful long brown hair..her eyes, a deep cat like yellow...her tan skin, with spots of freckles on her arms and face, every here and there.. She was screaming, and crying so hard and hestaricly, the tears would bounce of her lips when she spoke..She crawled to my father with her hands on both sides of his face.. "Rian! Baby! Please...No..PLEASE baby, RIAN! WAKE UP! No...no..no...RIAAN!" She screamed again, and again..his name..like she was trying to wake him up..but it didn't work..He wouldn't..he just lied there..frozen..he didn't move..he didn't budge..he didn't speak..he didn't breath.."Mother..he's gone..." My brother whisperd softly to my beautiful..crying mother, Nadia. "Mother.." My brother said again growing close to my mother.."I''ll try to hold them off.." My mother shook her head refusingly and began to cry even more and put her hands on his face, like she didn't know who she was "Nnananananooooo! Jin..you..you can't!" My brother slowly put her hands down to her lap. "Mother..I'll hold them off..You find Kaito and, get out of here..Alright..?" My mother refused.."go..go.." He waved her off. My Jin..stood up to the man that killed my father.

"Do you think you..a puney little weakling could defeat me..?" The large man spoke before swinging his arm and hitting my brother against his face, knocking him to the ground..My mother abruptedly shot up and tryed to get away..But the mad threw a dagger at her,and went threw her heart..DIRECTLY in here heart..My brother was still struggleing with the man..The man punched him again, and again..The man pulled out a Japanese Dagger, and cut him, he stabbed him in the belly, one in the side, another threw the chest, and one more in his belly..My brother fell to the ground..Blood shooting out of his mouth..I made a loud sobbing noise, and regreted it..The man drew close, and I became frantic..Next thing you know, his holding his side, to see my brother there, with a shortsword in the man..My brother fell to the ground, this time..he didn't get up..The man drew closer, and closer. My heart pounded, and my mind stoped..I couldn't move..He opened the door,and reached for me..'_Kaito..kaito..kaito..kaito_' I became mind slowly fading back into reality. "Kaito stop, it's me..Sunstar.." '_ehh..._?' "We're here..silly. You were dreaming.." She smiled. "oh..alright" I said getting off her horse and pulled a bottle of whiskey out of my bag and began drinking it like it was water..I stared walking on my own. '_I haven't had that dream since I was 10.._' Somethings wrong..I can feel it..  
But..its time for a beginning..To start a new, where no one knows my name, and I begin school. Just me..and Sunstar.

' _I think..It's time.._'

* * *

**IM SORRY ITS SO SHORT! its because the 4th chapter is hella long XD so..I hope you all like it..^^; I'll post another one uo tonight x3 RATE AND REVIEW! ARTIGATO:D  
LOVE PEACE AND _CHICKEN_ GREASE!**

~Kaito KadaKashi~


End file.
